the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dabus
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) HD: 4d8+8 (26 hp) Initiative: +1 (+1 Dex) Speed: 30 ft. AC: 15 (+1 Dex, +2 natural, +2 deflect), touch 13, flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +4/+5 Attack: 1 slam +5 melee (1d4+1) or 1 hand axe +5 melee (1d6+1/x3) Full Attack: 2 slams +5 melee (1d4+1) or 1 hand axe +5 melee (1d6+1/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: None. Special Qualities: Hover, rebus, darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +6 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 12, Con 15, Int 14, Wis 15, Cha 13 Skills: Appraise +4, Bluff +8, Concentration +7, Craft (any 2) +9, Disable Device +7, Knowledge (architecture) +7, Knowledge (any other) +7, Listen +7, Profession (any) +12, Search +7, Sense Motive +7, Spot +7 Feats: Iron will, skill focus (profession) Environment: Sigil Organization: Solitary or cell (2d6 dabus) CR: 2 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always true neutral Advancement: 5-8 HD (Medium) LA: - A tall slender humanoid floats across the Lower Ward with its robes and feet several inches off the ground. Two horns jut out of its long white hair. As it looks at you, strings of cryptic symbols flash above its head… Dabus are the servants of the Lady of Pain who rules Sigil. They are always working, crafting and repairing the planar city. It is not clear where they came from, although some believed them to be related to the phirblas from the ethereal plane. Hover (Ex): Dabus move by floating off the ground, thus they are immune to effects who affect the ground beneath them, e.g. grease spell. Yet, they are also not considered flying, thus effects that affect flying creatures (e.g. gust of wind spell) won’t send them spinning out of control. Rebus (Ex): Dabus do not speak, but communicate by displaying rebus, cryptic symbolic images which appear in the air. The dabus make a bluff check (DC 15 simple message, DC 20 complex message). Failure by 4 or less cannot get the message across, while failure by 5 or more means a false message is conveyed. To understand rebus, a character must make a sense motive check opposed by a dabus’ bluff check. Due to the strangeness of the language, he suffers -4 circumstance penalty to sense motive unless he has at least 8 ranks in both knowledge (planes) and knowledge (local). If the sense motive check fails by 5 or more, false information is inferred. A comprehend languages spell enables one to automatically understand the rebus. HELM OF THE DABUS Item This corroded bronze helm enables its wear to communicate by displaying rebus. Dabus generally treat one who “speaks” their language more favorably, granting the wearer +4 circumstance bonus on all diplomacy checks with the dabus. Furthermore, the helm also enables the wearer to understand any spoken words or written texts, including rebus. Only one helm is known to exist, currently in the possession of Jeremo the Natterer, who aspires to become the leader of the Ring-Givers in Sigil. (See In the Cage: A Guide to Sigil, pp.40-41 for more details on Jeremo.) Faint divination; CL 4; Craft Wondrous Item, silent image, comprehend languages; Price 4,000 gp; Weight 3 lb. Category:Outsiders